futurefandomcom-20200229-history
European Commonwealth (Timeline)
2024, the dawn of a new era. Under pressure from civil unrest, an enormous debt, far-right politicians, Muslim extremists, left-wing socialists and several failing wars. American President, John Edwards, decided that the USA could no longer play policeman of the world. In a secret meeting of the UN Security Council, President Edwards arranged the eventual return of US military bases to the countries they are stationed in, as well as handing over nearby installations to the superpowers. China, European Union and India. Edwards also began withdrawing troops from the wars America was currently involved in. These include the Iranian Civil War, Sudan-Egypt war (also called the War of the Nile) and the Orinoco War (between Venezuela and Columbia). The American task forces were eventually replaced by UN peacekeepers and EU battle groups. The USA also cut ties with their puppets. Taiwan and South Korea were cut loose, Puerto Rico achieved independence, and the Israelis were left to their own devices. By 2027, America only had influence in the Caribbean and Latin America. the land of the free was back in the position it started from in the 1920's. Rise of the Dragon With America powerless once more, there was a power vacuum that needed to be filled. Seeing his chance in 2031, Chinese President, Xi Jinping, began to expand the influence of the benevolent state. Funding North Korea's new Supreme Leader, Kim Jong-chul, the Korean People's Army launched a massive assault against the South. Seoul was nuked and air-strikes were launched against the South Korean and Japanese military bases. Korea was reunited within four months, with colossal losses on both sides. The Chinese army also launched campaigns into South East Asia in 2032. Using the assassination of diplomats and destroyed warships as excuses (these actions were actually carried by Chinese agents). Combining the German Blitzkrieg tactic of the WWII with recent advances in chemical weapons, aircraft and armoured vehicles, the countries fell quickly to the People's Liberation Army. Despite the brutal guerrilla warfare that ensued, Chinese troops had captured Malaysia, Laos, Cambodia, Vietnam and Thailand by 2036. Coups against the Burmese, Taiwanese and Sri Lankan governments were successful, with Communist governments loyal to Beijing are set up 2033, Taiwan however found itself incorporated into the People's Republic along with South East Asia. Similar action took place in the Philippines, Somalia and Sudan. With South Africa following in 2035. The United Nations was appalled by these actions, threatening with sanctions and even military action. But China had been in the UN long enough to realise that they held little real power. The UN realised this as well, without the backing of a superpower they were a paper-tiger of little importance. Europe Steps Forth Whilst China was commencing its conquest of Asia and trying to fill America's shoes, Europe was doing its own reforms. In 2026, the EU member states all signed the Treaty of Warsaw. An act that would completely change the layout of the EU along with the power of the member states and institution. The Treaty of Warsaw turned the EU from a loose confederation into a Commonwealth based on the Poland-Lithuanian Commonwealth of the 15th Century. The European Council was replaced with a Senate located in Vienna made up of the Heads of Government of the member states. The European Parliament was given increased powers and moved to Strasbourg. The position of Commission President was merged with Parliament President (making the Parliament President the most powerful man in the Europe) the name was also changed to "Chancellor of the European Commonwealth". The Council President and Chancellor were made democratically electable by the public. The European High Court of Justice was founded in The Hague, The European Monetary Fund in Berlin, European Commission for Foreign Affairs in London and the European Commission for Cultural preservation in Paris. These reforms greatly increased the powers of the EU, making it a rival for the Chinese. The Treaty of Warsaw also had several changes on representation in the Parliament, changing from population based to importance in the running of the Commonwealth. This reform finally allowed Turkey to enter practically unopposed. The addition of Turkey to the Commonwealth in 2029 bolstered the population to a figure similar to India. With Turkey finally in the EC, most of Europe was now in the EU, though Belarus showed little to no interest in joining and Switzerland had become increasingly right-wing over the course of the 2010's, and was no being invited to join the Commonwealth. After several decades of dabbling with a European military, a compromise was finally made in 2030. A Europe-wide military, separate to the national militaries, would be created. Made of volunteers from special forces and elite units, the European army is barely two million strong but its members are some of the best trained soldiers on the planet. Known as the European Security Corps, this elite force is put under the command of the Norwegian former Hærens Jegerkommando commander, Dag Gorshal. Category:European Union